Before She Sleeps
by LiveLoveLustLife
Summary: Before She Sleeps - Freddie and Sam tangled up in skin, be ready though - Sexually Graphic - One Shot


Before She Sleeps

* * *

**_I Own Nothing Involving iCarly or the songs used in this story._**

* * *

**Hey guys I decided to write a Seddie flick, so I could take a break from thinking about Cam - "iOnly Care About Us" - FYI this story is Sexually Graphic.** **Read at own discretion.**

Carly's bed was so soft Freddie thought as he and Sam lay there. They were skin to skin, no clothing divided their bodies. He could feel his girlfriends soft breath against his neck, her luscious blonde hair against his face, and her warm body against his. She was so cute when she slept Freddie thought.

_We woke under a blanket_  
_All tangled up in skin_

Carly and Spencer where in Hawaii at the naval base visiting there father. So the fact the apartment was empty and he and Sam had nowhere else to go; they snuck in.

Being barely past the door their lips locked, their hands moved where they shouldn't, but the two teenagers didn't care. Freddie's hands moved down her lower back, he reached her waist; and Sam pulled away. Not out of surprise or anger, but out of lust.

"I love you."

"Me too" Sam said.

Their lips met again, but after 6-7 seconds she pulled away again.

"Not here" She whispered.

They stumbled to the elevator, she hit the button; and met lips again. Each kiss an experience of it's own; her lips were soft against his but backed up by passion. And slowly each kiss gained strength.

_I've never felt nothing like this_  
_You're making me open up_  
_No point even trying to fight this_  
_It kinda feels like it's love_

The elevator arrived and he pulled her in, attempting to keep them from separating. They spun around with Sam's back against the wall of the elevator. Then her tongue began to explore the inside off his mouth. He sensed through her body language that she wanted to go further; so much further. Then her returned the favor and his tongue explored her mouth, and slowly grasped hers with his.

Freddie slowly moved down and started kissing her neck. Then Sam hit a button on the elevator, neither was sure which button it was, they were so immersed in pleasure.

The elevator arrived on the second floor of the apartment. By this time Freddie was down her neck and around her middle chest above Sam's breasts. She let out a moan of pleasure that. That left Freddie stiff as ever.

They slowly, using the wall for guidance, made there way to Carly's bedroom. She had struggle doing it but Sam opened the door with her left hand which she had her back to.

As they slowly stepped back into their best friends room, they fell back on the bed.

Freddie was on top of her, and he pulled down the sleeves off his lover's tank-top. Revealing her braless breasts. His lips moved down and slowly encased one of her nipples.

"Ohhhhh" Sam moaned with pleasure.

Freddie then moved to the other breast; wanting to spread the pleasure.

Her body was perfect, she was of ideal weight and build. Her curves weren't over the top but they were certainly noticeable. Her breasts were off a size slightly bigger than Freddie's palm - still being in puberty and all - her butt being nice and round; he couldn't wait to tear off everything. But at the same time hoping this moment would never end.

Sam shifted allowing Freddie to move back up to her lips so easily; they locked. The two teenagers held each other in that moment, their lips being locked, one of his hands under her butt and the other holding him up. While her hands grabbing the hair on the back off his head.

Then they slipped their pants off, both using each others help.

He penetrated her body. But getting stuck against the barrier of her hymen, she nodded. Freddie pushed and broke through.  
Sam let loose with a sound that combined pain and pleasure.

They were both all in there was no turning back. Freddie continued to push, and she did the same wanting to hold the pleasure of his 6-inches inside of her. She let loose with her moans not caring how loud she got. The pleasure got stronger and stronger. Her hips buckled and she reached climax. Squirting out against Freddie's cock. And as he felt the heat off the liquid against himself he came.

The two teenagers barely of driving age, were covered in sweat, and overjoyed with satisfaction. They laid there like that for about a minute.  
With her still on-top of his cock he rolled on his side after they both caught their breath.  
She slid off and faced him. They then embraced each other. Their first lovers were in their grasp, and neither wanted to let go. Sam then kissed him.

"I love you" She uttered still trying to gain her composure.

"I love you to" He whispered, barely able to breath.

_We woke under a blanket_  
_All tangled up in skin_

* * *

**Songs:  
- We Owned The Night - Lady Antebellum (First & Last)**  
**- Kissin U - Miranda Cosgrove**

* * *

**Don't Worry "iOnly Care About Us" is now back in production I just had to take a break and go back to Seddie for a minute.  
And if your new and you've never read the "iOnly Care About Us" then check it out.**


End file.
